


Beautiful

by Littlegreybyrd



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Office, Attraction, F/M, Motorcycles, Night Rides, Professionalism, Sexual Tension, Songfic, delivery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreybyrd/pseuds/Littlegreybyrd
Summary: Corporate businesswoman older reader meets Choi Yeonjun in his most interesting capacity yet: the man delivering her office meals. What happens next? More deliveries, obviously.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> *Brainstormed with SariErrbody before writing, also edited. <3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/pseuds/SariErrbody
> 
> Based on song #Beautiful, by Mariah Carey and Miguel. Recommend listening while reading!

_Beautiful_

My heels clicked against the smooth marbled floor as I rushed out of the elevator. I couldn’t be late! Though I had worked at this job for years, I knew I had to deliver: literally. 

The spicy noodle shop was on our regular rotation, our order ‘the usual’ when I made the call. 

He, however, was very unusual. In the most delicious of ways.

_You’re beautiful_

I waved to the girl at the front desk as I hurried by, flashing a grin. She was very kind. I’ll have to bring her a sweet when I have the chance: she texted me directly whenever our orders arrived. It was a relief to have an ally like her in the wild, concrete jungles of Seoul. 

If I didn't return swiftly enough, my superiors would eat me alive. 

Shuffling quickly through the automatic door and onto the front walk (ever so difficult in a pencil skirt), I came upon the strangest of sights: a sleek, black Ducati motorbike, the ‘Birdio’ chicken logo on a lunchbox haphazardly strapped to the back. A young man clad in tight leather, legs going on for days, seemed to take off his glossy black helmet in slow motion, shaking a head of pastel pink hair and looking in my direction. 

_Oh, you make me feel undressable_

Our gazes collided: misleadingly gentle, half-lidded brown bedroom eyes threatening to incinerate on lock. Framed by shapely brows, high cheekbones, cute button nose, and voluminous, rose-colored lips that I just wanted to taste. 

_And I can’t pretend_

_That doesn’t mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah_

“Hi.” He said, breaking the spell.

“Hello,” I returned, lowering my eyes and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I prayed my cheeks weren’t flaming. 

“Order for SAE Publishing Group?”

I ducked my head respectfully. “Yes, thank you.” I don’t know how I breathed; I was sure he had stolen it away.

He swung one of his extremely long legs over the seat and set down his helmet, reaching to open the lunch box and pull out a few plastic-wrapped packages. I couldn’t help but appreciate his gorgeous physique; his leather pants left little of his backside to the imagination. I took a few steps back to lean against the glass, biting my lip and holding shut my eyes in frustration. 

_Oh, you’re killing me, you know it ain’t fair, yeah_

This was definitely not our normal delivery man. 

I fisted my hands and shook myself back to the present, just as he turned around. 

Our eyes met again, his rising to mine. I saw sparks burst there, his lips tugging into a grin as he handed me our order. 

_Good Lord, you’re fucking beautiful_

He saw me, too. 

“Are you sure you don’t need help with all this?” I tried to hold back my smile. What a gentleman. 

“I’ll be alright, thank you.” I bowed again, fidgeting a bit. Wow, he was tall. I was dazed standing on the curb, as he was still taller on the black top. I blinked, staring into him in awe. 

“Oh!” I had almost forgotten his tip!

I couldn’t hold the packages and reach out to him, so I stepped forward, tottering dangerously off the edge. He jerked forward as I did, steadying me with leather-gloved palms on my forearms.

_And I can’t pretend_

I let go of a breath I didn’t know I was holding, laughing shyly. He laughed too as he took the parcels when I was balanced. I thanked him quietly, passing him the wad of bills with another bow. 

_That doesn’t mean_

He looked at me bashfully, towering over me as he held everything in one arm. I felt my brain short-circuit as he bowed and accepted the gratuity. 

“Thank you,” he said, returning the bundles carefully. 

“Thank _you_ …?” I trailed off, waiting for any information I could gather about him.

“Yeonjun” he said confidently, trying unsuccessfully to wink, blinking both eyes cutely.

_I can’t pretend_

_That doesn’t mean a thing to me, to me_

I giggled. “Nice to meet you, Yeonjun.” I nodded. 

He helped me back up to the sidewalk by my elbow, and bowed as I turned to go back inside. 

“Likewise…” He said smoothly, gliding back to his bike in one movement. He mounted it, looking like a dream as it roared to life, helmet balanced on his thigh. 

_Yeah, yeah_

Now that was an animal I’d be content to be devoured by. 

I backed up, hitting the door as it opened late for me. I blushed and turned away, almost missing his parting yell.

“Hope to see you again!” He raised a hand as he replaced his helmet.

_You don’t know what you’re doing, darling_

Oh, I hoped as well.

I glanced at my friend at the desk dreamily; her eyes were wide as she gestured to her watch. I panicked and hustled back to the elevator. 

The pursuit never ends. 

xx

_Song: #Beautiful by Mariah Carrey and Miguel_

  
  



End file.
